Shimmering Light
by Sunniva
Summary: On Hold! Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of ChrisCrossed. ChrisBianca. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the series. I make no money on this fic and only write for fun.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

--------

**2027: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

"You know the mission, Bianca," Wyatt told the Phoenix assassin, "do not fail me." He gave her a cold look. It didn't faze her though. It wasn't the first look he gave her after he recaptured her and supposedly turned her back to evil.

"I won't," she said keeping the emotionless mask firmly over her face. He was sending her to the past, year 2004, to bring back his younger brother Chris. Wyatt was the evil ruler of the world and he wanted his brother by his side. He also wanted Chris stopped since he was diminishing Wyatt's demon army.

What better way for Bianca to prove her loyalty to her Master, then to go to the past and bring back her fiancé?

Bianca activated the triquetra on the wall with her hand and without looking back walked towards it.

--------

**2004: San Francisco, P3. **

Chris nodded in greeting to Billy, the bouncer of P3, as the large man let him pass the waiting line. Walking down the stairs of the club he half stretched tiredly but had no plan of rest. His mission in the past was too important for that.

He spotted his mother and aunts, although they had no idea about that, laughing and having fun by the counter. He sighed but was to tired to nag at them about the next demon. Not that they would care anyway.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked passing them.

"Stuff," Phoebe answered.

"Hey, where you going?" Paige wondered.

He turned and began walking backwards, "I'm gonna go work on the next demon," seeing the weird look he got from a passing girl he quickly added, "…stration!"

"Chris, why don't you relax and come and have a drink with us," Phoebe invited and Paige nodded.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax," he said and turned to walk away. He ignored the eye roll from Paige. They just didn't understand.

He opened the door to the back room, which currently was his sleeping quarter. When he turned on the lights he received a big shock; his fiancé Bianca sat in the only chair in the room.

She was dressed in black leather, her face cold and looked just like the first time they met, when there had been a bounty on his head and she was the one to collect it.

"Bianca?"

Her head had snapped towards him when he opened the door and he saw the cold mask slip away leaving a sad and desperate look behind. She stood and rushed over to him and drew him in for a kiss. It had been six month since the last time he kissed her so he didn't object.

Unnoticed the door opened again and Piper made her way in.

"Hey, Chris, you know, all work and no…" she stopped seeing the kissing couple. Hearing her they split apart.

"Who the hell are you?" she wondered seeing Bianca.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

Paige, Phoebe and Piper sat on the couch in the attic. Paige sat on the armrest, Phoebe sat beside her with Piper leaning against her. Leo was sitting on the potions table with his feet's on a chair and Chris sat in a chair he dragged up. Bianca was sauntering to and fro over the floor.

"Now everyone has gathered, can you please tell us who you are?" Piper asked annoyed. Neither Chris nor Bianca had said anything to them before they were safely in the house.

"My name's Bianca and I'm Chris' fiancé," she said.

"You're his what?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"His fiancé," Bianca clarified and turned to Chris," How much have you told them?"

"Nothing, I followed our plan," Chris stood up and said concerned, "Why are you here, Bianca?"

"After you went to the past I managed to get away from the demon that ambushed us. I was on the run for three month before _he_ caught up with me. I was _his_ prisoner and he tried to turn me back. I played along and _he_ sent me to bring you back."

"Son of a bitch," Chris swore.

"Whose _he_, what are you talking about?" Phoebe wondered irritated.

"Can't say, future consequences," Chris snapped at her in anger, not directed at her but that's how it looked.

"_He_ will send someone else, Chris," Bianca said, "sooner or later he'll know I betrayed him…" she smirked, "… again."

"Why are you so important to this person you're talking about?" Piper wondered to Chris but turned to Bianca when another question popped into her mind, "and why were you on his side to begin with?"

Chris and Bianca turned to each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation. Finally Chris nodded hesitantly.

"I can't tell you everything, like Chris said; future consequences," Bianca began, "In our time it isn't like here. The magical world has been revealed and demons rule the cities. Witches and magical creatures of the light are either captured or killed."

"Okay, that's more information then we ever got out of Chris," Phoebe said.

"But that still doesn't explain you," Piper interrupted suspiciously.

"My coven was enslaved," Bianca said, "we had to work for him or we would be killed."

"Coven?" Leo asked.

"Assassins, I was born into a coven of assassins."

Leo quickly rose to his feet's. He knew there were only a few covens of assassins in to world and most of them were demons.

"What coven?" he asked angrily.

"That's enough," Chris said, trying to stop the interrogation. But Leo wouldn't stop.

"What coven?" he asked again.

"Phoenix," Bianca said and held up her left arm showing a red tattoo.

Leo quickly moved back to the girls.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"The Phoenix coven are demons," Leo answered. The girls stood up and got into defense positions.

Bianca wasn't fazed. She was rather amused, "I'm half witch half demon," she said.

"Bianca stop," Chris said.

"Get out," Piper ordered, "both of you."

"I cant believe we invited you," Paige said disgust.

"Get out!" Piper said again.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "As you wish," and turned to Chris, "our spot," she said and shimmered out.

"Look, guys," Chris tried.

"Get out," Piper said a third time. Chris sighed and Orbed away.

--------

**To Be Continued…**

--------

**AN:** So… another chapter on a new fic. I hope you liked it. Please review.

**Bye**

**Sun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the series. I make no money on this fic and only write for fun.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

**AN 2: **I have done it so that everything Chris has done in the past is reflected in the future.

--------

**2004: Golden Gate Park.**

Chris and Bianca's _spot _was a secluded part of the park. In the middle of the clearing stood a small marble bench, behind it were four pillars -two on each side- Greek style and beyond those was an angel statue. Red and white rosebushes were down by the foot of the pillars.

As always, Chris Orbed so he was sitting down on the bench. Bianca was already waiting for him. Not being able to restrain himself, Chris leaned in and kissed her. He had missed her terribly these months away from her.

"I missed you too," Bianca murmured. She looked up at him and jokingly said, "You need a haircut," and ran her hand through his hair.

"Haven't had the time," he said back.

"That has been noticed back in our time. Wyatt is pretty angry about all the demons you have killed," she laughed while continuing, "It was funny when a demon he gave orders to exploded in the middle of the conversation. None of the demons feel safe, not when so many of them has been killed by you."

"So I'm making some changes at least," he sighted, "I'm not closer to finding who turned Wyatt then what I was when I came."

"Well, I'm here and can help now. There is no way I'm going back."

"Thank God for that. I don't know for how much longer I would have been able to go on alone," Chris admitted and leaned in for another kiss.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

"I found it!" Paige announced proudly after a long search in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe and Piper came up to her and leaned down to read about the Phoenix assassins. It really didn't say anything they didn't already know.

"So what's the situation?" Leo wondered strolling in after taking care of Wyatt who had demanded attention not long after Chris and Bianca left.

"She was telling the truth about herself," Piper said motioning at the book.

"So the rest is true too?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know about that future of theirs," Piper said, "Why didn't Chris ask for help? Why didn't he say anything about it? We could have helped," she then thought of something and shook her head, "don't answer that by the way!"

"Future Consequences," they all three said together rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"So we let them be?" Phoebe asked.

"But she's a demon," Paige objected. She was always first doing that when it came to letting demons go free.

"Half," Phoebe corrected.

"Still a demon, and an assassin," Paige said back.

"She's on our side," Phoebe tried.

"According to the book she's on nobody's side then her own," Piper said.

"She is Chris' fiancé."

"About that, why getting engaged to a demon? That is like a doomed relationship," Paige wondered.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Phoebe said quietly.

"So you are defending them because of your own relationship with Cole?" Piper wondered.

"I'm not defending them. I'm just saying. Anyway, Chris said he came to protect Wyatt. Maybe protecting Wyatt has something to do with that horrible future."

"So… what?" Leo asked not getting the answer for his question.

"You're the Elder," Piper snapped, "You tell us!"

--------

**2004: Golden Gate Park.**

Walking trough the park with Chris, Bianca took in the changes in this time. The sun was shining, birds were singing, children's laughter was heard and couples strolled around without a care in the world. Only one of these was common in their time, the sun, and even that was a rarity.

"It's quite a change, huh?" Chris asked.

"It is," that was the only thing Bianca managed to answer.

"If we successes, this is what we'll hope it will be," Chris said looking around.

Bianca stopped and drew him closer to her, "Not if, Chris, when. Remember that your reward, except for a better future, will be marrying me," he smiled at how she always managed to get his spirit high. And that reminded him… he reached into one of his pockets and took out the engagement ring. He showed it to her and said, "You want this back?"

Bianca smiled and held out her hand. As he put it on the finger she whispered, "No more need to hide it." And that of course led to a kiss, a sweet one, which could have been one of many if it hadn't been the old couple walking by.

When Chris and Bianca broke apart, Bianca saw the old lady scowling at her, in some area, lack of clothing. Bianca gave Chris a sheepish smile and said, "I really want go get out of these cloths."

Chris remembered how much she hated, both, the color black and leather. It was something Wyatt forced her, and those in her coven, to wear. He couldn't actually remember anytime after she betrayed Wyatt, when she wore anything else then bright colors like red and blue.

"So I guess we need to buy you some new ones," Chris smiled. It drew a laugh from Bianca and smiled, "From what I have seen so far of this time, I will love the shopping mall."

He didn't have the time to answer because just then he heard a hysterical _"Chris!" _from Piper.

"Piper's calling, something's wrong."

--------

**2027: Wyatt's headquarter.**

"Tell me, Elder, where my cousins are and I might let you live," Wyatt said. He found it amazing that even now, infected with the poison from the arrow of a dark lighter, the Elder managed to glare at him.

"The Charmed Ones are safe," he spat.

"Where are they!" Wyatt roared feed up him.

"Safe," the Elder said again.

"I will find them, one way or another you will tell me where they are," Wyatt stated calmly before walking out of the prison cell. Outside in the hallway he was met by one of the demons guarding the triquetra time-portal in the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

"Well?" he asked.

"Nothing, My Lord."

"I'll give Bianca another day," he said, "Tell me if they come."

"Yes, My Lord."

--------

**AN:** THANK YOU so much for the reviews! I can't believe how many I got! Thank you! Keep it up.

I hope you liked this chapter, I kinda did, at least the Chris and Bianca parts.

**Bye**

**Sun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the series. I make no money on this fic and only write for fun.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

**AN 2: **I have done it so that everything Chris has done in the past is reflected in the future.

**AN 3:** If the day seem to lose hours sometimes, just ignore that or think whatever they did before took a lot of time. I got the question about Bianca dieing or not and frankly I keep both options open for now.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor.**

Orbing into the Manors living room, Chris quickly took in the situation: Five demons, Paige on the floor unconscious and Piper and Phoebe hiding behind a turned table.

Bianca shimmered in beside him and they went to work. One of the demons threw an energy ball at Bianca. With the help of telekinesis, Chris made it go in another direction and made it hit one of the demons instead. In the mean time, Bianca conjured an athamé, threw it at the demon that made the energy ball, shimmered and after the athamé hit the target she shimmered beside the dying demon, took the athamé and stabbed the one next to them. Three demons down and two to go.

The demons had been surprised when Chris and Bianca Orbed/Shimmered in and turned their backs to the turned table. Piper took that moment of surprise and blew up the forth demon. Bianca quickly shimmered behind the last demon, conjured a bat and hit it over the head. The demon fell to the floor unconscious.

"For information," she said at Chris' look.

"LEO!" Piper yelled and kneeled down next to Paige. Her ex-husband Orbed in.

"Blessed be," he greeted serenely.

"Heal now," Piper ordered. Leo looked confused at Paige and then around the room. The broken furniture, the four piles of ashes on the floor and the unconscious demon gave him an idea of what happened.

While he healed Paige, Phoebe got up from the floor and made her way to Chris and Bianca.

"Thank you," she said to them. Bianca smiled, picked up the discarded athamé and made it disappear. Chris on the other hand looked upset.

"Do you recognize him?" he asked Bianca about the demon on the floor.

Bianca didn't need second look and nodded, "I recognized all of them. _His_ guards. They were there when he sent me through the portal."

Chris sighed, Bianca had now confirmed what he hoped he had assumed wrong; these were Wyatt's demons.

--------

**2027:** **Wyatt's headquarter. **

"Those stupid, brainless morons!" Wyatt roared in rage, "what gave them the idea they could ignore my orders?" he asked his terrified second in command, "now I have lost another five demons."

"Th-they must h-have done it thinking it w-would impress you," the demon said and suppressed the instinct to flee when Wyatt threw his desk chair at the wall.

"Impress me? My orders were to wait. I gave Bianca two days! After that they could have gone if they wanted."

"I will make sure they get proper punishment once they come back."

"Don't bother, they're already dead. Bianca never lets anyone near what's hers to collect."

On his way out of the office he tossed a last command over his shoulder, "Put another five on guard and make sure they don't pull the same stunt."

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor.**

"Let me get this straight! These demons came from your time, looking for you," Piper said while all of them tried to clean up in the living room.

Behind her Paige whined, "Why do we even bother to fix this when it's clearly the favorite thing to brake at every attack?" she stood over the broken grandfather clock.

Phoebe and Bianca were helping each other with the heavy objects while Leo was sweeping the floor. Chris stood looking at the angry demon they put in a crystal cage. He turned to answer Piper.

"Yes."

"So they were sent after you, just as Bianca was?" Phoebe wondered with an apologetic smile to Bianca. She had actually come to like the Phoenix assassin, believe it or not but they had a lot in common.

"No I don't think they were," Bianca said dusting of her hands, "I was given two days by W- uh, the dark lord."

"That sounds very Harry Potter-ish," Paige commented.

Bianca smirked but continued, "I was given two days and I believe _he_ would wait those days before sending someone."

"Which means he and his friends came by themselves," Chris said looking back at the demon.

"So when the two days are up, what happens then?" Phoebe asked. Neither Chris nor Bianca answered. They both knew what would happen, Wyatt would send someone else to hunt them down and probably wouldn't stop until job was done.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Phoebe asked, understanding the problem without anyone vocalizing it.

"Plan? There is no plan other then them to leave," Piper said angrily holding Wyatt safely in her arms.

"What? Piper!" Phoebe started in shock at her sister.

"If they are to become the most hunted people in the world, then they are a danger to us and especially to Wyatt if they stay."

"But he is our Whitelighter and they are both innocents," Phoebe argued.

"Look, guys," Chris interrupted, "You don't have to argue about this. Bianca and I will figure this out and we'll do it by ourselves. It's okay," he said to Phoebe who was about to protest. He turned to Piper, "Let us just use the attic and the Book today and we'll keep you out of danger."

Piper nodded reluctantly.

"I'll help you," Phoebe said glaring at Piper.

"I'll help too," Paige piped in to everyone's surprise.

"I'll come too," Piper said, "But just to keep an eye on you. Leo take Wyatt Up There for today. I don't know if there are more of these bozos around," she said pointing at the demon.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

"So we need a plan," Chris said. He was pacing the floor, Bianca sat on the chair by the potions table with her arms crossed on top of the back support, Paige was flipping through the book without actually looking for anything and both Phoebe and Piper occupied the couch again.

"The only way to solve this in any way," Bianca said, "is for us to go back to the future."

Chris nodded but Phoebe didn't agree, "What?"

"Look," Chris explained, "W- the dark lord can send how many he wants from the future if we stay here. _He_ will never come personally so we must face him."

"Can't you just stop the time portal from activate or something?" Paige wondered.

"No, it doesn't work that way," Bianca said. Then she thought of something, "Chris, he has to use the spell, the same one that you used," It was her way of talking about the future Book of Shadows without the sisters knowing.

Understanding what she meant about the spell he said, "If we can get the spell he won't be able to open the portal."

"Can't he just write a new one?" Paige asked.

"No," Bianca said, "All time travel spells has been blessed by Elders. If we take the spell-paper he has to write a new one and then get it blessed for it to work. I doubt the few Elders left in the future would help him with that."

"So that's a plan," Phoebe said although she didn't like it, "How to play it out?"

The all though about it for a while and again it was Bianca who came with the idea.

"Lets say I did what I supposed to do and captured Chris and brought him back with me."

"_He_ will think you loyal to him," Chris said catching on, "and hopefully won't question it."

Bianca nodded, "One has to fight him while the other take the spell."

"That's gonna be me fighting him," Chris decided, "Don't argue with me," he said when Bianca was about to do just that, "you know our history. _He_ will not want it any other way."

"So we have a plan," Paige said happily, "we can sharpen the details tomorrow, but for now; it's late and I for one needs my beauty sleep."

The three sisters got up but both Chris and Bianca stood still. They had been kicked out earlier and that probably also meant the backroom of P3. Acknowledging their problem Piper simply said, "You can use the Manors guestroom. I think the bed is large enough for both of you."

Chris smiled, a true smile and not a smirk, to his mother-to-be and then Orbed with his fiancé down to the room that would be his one time in the future.

They had only been in the room for a few minutes when a knock came on the door.

"Bianca?" they heard the muffled voice of Phoebe through the door, "I have something for you to wear if you want?"

Bianca opened the door and gratefully took the shirt Phoebe brought.

"Although," Phoebe said with a staged whisper, "I think Chris would like it more without it," she teased as she turned and walked back to her room leaving a blushing Whitelighter and an amused Assassin behind.

They both made themselves ready and then crawled into bed. They could have done a lot more then just share that final goodnight kiss, but frankly they were to tired from the days events and perfectly happy with just laying in each others arms again to do anything more.

And Chris had so many questions to ask her. About his two cousins, his sister, if they were okay and hidden just like when he left. He wanted to ask about the Resistance and the fighting they must have done.

But he figured, as he lay in bed with the woman he loved wearing a silly grin on his face, those questions could wait till tomorrow, and with that he fell asleep.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, the next day.**

The five people that slept in the Manor gathered in the kitchen where Piper had outdone herself when it came to breakfast. They all eagerly dug in knowing how good Pipers food was.

They all fit around the kitchen table so there's where they sat. Piper and Paige sat at the short ends, Chris and Bianca at one of the long sides and Phoebe on the other.

Surprisingly they all had a good time especially Bianca who had never experienced anything like this. Growing up there had only been her mother and the other in the Phoenix coven had been too cold and distant to her.

It was during breakfast, when all three sisters had to leave the table, that Chris finally asked his questions. He started with his cousins.

"They're safe," Bianca answered, "Pasha, Peyton and Patience," she added his sister knowing he would like to know about her too, "are all hidden. They had to be removed once when Wyatt almost found them but they made it."

Chris sighed in relief. His cousins and sister were the new Charmed Ones and had taken over after their mothers' deaths. They had to be hidden because Wyatt wanted to use their powers. The others came back so Chris couldn't continue asking but at least he knew the important hadn't changed.

"So are you ready?" Paige asked when breakfast was over. They shared a nervous laugh but decided it wasn't any idea to prolong it anymore. So they all went to the attic called Leo and made sure everything had been covered.

It was then Bianca was hit with another thought, "Chris I have to take your powers."

"What?" came from the sisters.

"No, she's right," Chris said, "I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Leo wondered.

"That W- the dark lord, God it's idiotic calling him that! Anyway, he can see magic, which means he can see my powers if I have them and will know it's a set up."

The others understood and Bianca made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, do it," Chris said and braised himself for the pain.

Bianca put her left hand through his chest and started draining his powers. It was extremely painful but had to be done. When she was finished she took the hand out and quickly helped Chris who began swaying.

"Promise never to do that to me," Phoebe half joked in shock.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked Chris who now stood straight again.

"Yeah, it just feels weird," he said uncomfortable. Bianca gave him an understanding smile and then her gaze fell on her hand. She sighed and took the engagement ring of.

"I guess we need to hide it again, huh? Are you ready?" Bianca asked again. Chris nodded and she took his hand and then activated the portal with her other.

"Wait," Phoebe cried out and rushed to Chris, "Here I wrote this. It's to get your powers back."

Chris took the note and then turned, along with Bianca, towards the portal. "Well here it goes," he muttered and walked with Bianca through the portal.

--------

**AN:** Ohh, cliffhanger! Well kinda so don't kill me or you won't get the next chapter. Do you know how frustrated I can become at English grammar sometimes? I know I have mistakes in my chapters but I do read through them and try to catch them. But I HATE it when you have something where there are two options, only one is the right but both sounds okay. Living in a non-English speaking country doesn't make it easier! Well, enough with my ranting.

I really didn't plan on putting this chapter up today but since it was done I though what the heck.

By the request of Akemi, I made this chapter a little longer. I hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and keep it up.

Anyway, bye and I see you next time!

**Sunniva**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the series. I make no money on this fic and only write for fun.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

**AN 2: **I have done it so that everything Chris has done in the past is reflected in the future.

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOT AT THE END! IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ IT!**

--------

**2027: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

Walking out from the portal, Chris and Bianca were met by another gang of Wyatt's demons. They stood in a half circle, arms crossed and looking as threatening as possible. They didn't scare Chris or Bianca. Bianca had to restrain herself, in a moment of insanity, from laughing at the pathetic sight.

"Welcome home, Chris," they heard Wyatt's voice from the other end of the attic. The demons split revealing Wyatt, Chris power-hungry older brother. He began walking slowly towards them and stepped over a creaking board. Just like Bianca, a moment of insanity hit Chris and he found himself trying to remember to notify Leo about the floorboard. He cleared his thoughts and remembered that his brother had spoken to him.

"Hello, Wyatt."

The older man stopped in front of them. He inspected Chris and saw him magic-less and turned to Bianca and saw the usual cold look over her face.

"They're no threat to me," Wyatt told his demons without looking back. They got his meaning and shimmered out.

"Et tu, Chris?" Wyatt said and turned walking towards the book, "Of all the people to betray me," he sounded very disappointed.

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you," Chris knew it was useless but he was playing his part and that was what he would have said. Apparently Wyatt believed it because he said in an amused tone, "Save me? Ha, from what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

Annoyed Wyatt replied, "That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good-versus-evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" Chris asked unbelievable.

"That's it," Wyatt agreed making Chris role his eyes, "that's why I keep this… museum intact. To remind everyone of the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

Angry from Wyatt's little power trip, Chris stepped forward, "To bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here."

Wyatt also stepped forward, "You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot," he stopped and in a softer voice said, "But you…" it hardened again when his gaze fell on Bianca, "I've forgiven Bianca. I can forgive you, too, _if_ you promise never to cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that."

Wyatt looked angrily at Bianca, "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him."

"Leave her out of this," Chris demanded. Afraid that Chris might have gone to far Bianca rushed forward. She was right; Wyatt put Chris in a choking grip with his telekinesis.

Unable to breath, Chris sank to the floor.

"Pardon me?" With a single hand motion Wyatt tossed Chris aside making him crash into a cabinet. He then did the same again and tossed Chris at a table.

Worried and angry Bianca called out, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"And you promised you'd turn him, just like I turned you. At least, I thought I had."

Afraid their charade might get discovered Bianca decided to take her role a little further. She ran to Chris and sat down next to him where he lay moaning in pain on the floor. Wyatt didn't see it but tears, for what Chris had to go through, ran down her face.

"Chris… please. I didn't bring you here to die," it had a double meaning that only they understood.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," then as an after thought he added, "I think," he got up and ran towards Wyatt head on. Wyatt easily tossed him aside like a leaf in the wind.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked. With telekinesis he pushed Chris up against the roof, "I don't need you," When he conjured an energy ball, Bianca decided to interfere.

She put her hand through Wyatt's back, paralyzing him and at the same time making his hold on Chris disappear.

"Chris, your powers! Hurry, I can't hold him for long," Bianca said with a strain in her voice.

Chris took out the paper Phoebe gave him and began chanting.

_Powers of witches rise,_

_Come to me from across the skies._

_Return my magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack!_

He felt his powers return and got up feeling whole again.

"It's done," he told Bianca. She quickly let Wyatt lose and sidestepped a back kick meant for her. Chris used his telekinesis with all the anger he had for Wyatt which made the push much more powerful. Wyatt flew upwards and hit a chandelier.

Bianca rushed to the Book and hurriedly looked for the spell while Chris watched Wyatt. She found it and ripped it out of the book.

"I got it," She said to Chris. He nodded, "open the portal and go, I'll come after you."

She hesitated a moment seeing Wyatt moving a little but did as he asked.

_Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. _

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time._

The portal opened and with a last look at Chris she walked through. Chris, noticing that Wyatt was waking up, ran towards the portal. Wyatt, seeing what was happening, let out a desperate yell and threw an energy ball after Chris. It missed just as he dived through the portal, which closed after him.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

He crashed to the floor hard and lay still for a moment to regain his breath. As he began to stand he got help from Bianca. She then gave him a kiss for a job well done.

"Did you get the spell?" Phoebe asked, smiling uncontrollable after seeing the kiss. After all she was the hopeless romantic of the three.

Bianca nodded and held up the torn paper, "_He_ can't send anyone after us now."

"That's great," Paige said, "Now everything can go back to normal with Chris being his neurotic self nagging at us to hunt demons."

"Actually, now that Bianca is here to help me, I probably don't have to bother you as much with that anymore."

The three sisters gave out a relieved sighed and Leo and Bianca started laughing at the annoyed expression on Chris' face.

"We have been talking," Piper spoke up, "and we have agreed that you and Bianca can stay in the guestroom if you want. It will be easier for you to protect Wyatt that way."

"And not to mention is a lot more comfortable then the backroom in P3," Phoebe continued.

Chris saw this as what it was; a peace offering from Piper. It was actually a HUGE peace offering and Chris was grateful for it.

"That would be great," he said.

"Good, now when that's been taken care of I really want to get out of these cloths," Bianca said, "which means Chris and I have a date at the mall."

Phoebe looked at Bianca's outfit, "I like it. Can I have it?"

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, guestroom.**

With a sighed Chris plopped down on the bed exhausted. He never would figure out why women needed so much! He and Bianca had spent hours at the mall and it had only been Bianca shopping. She had purchased clothes, hair care, skin care, make up and shoes among other things. He wouldn't be surprised if Bianca had used the credit card, Phoebe loaned her one, to the limit.

"You know, we really need someway to make money on our own," Chris told his fiancé, who was unpacking all her stuff, "We can't use mom and the Aunts money all the time," he put his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, "But it's not like we can have a normal job either."

"I think there is a solution to that," Bianca told him and lay down next to him. She lay on her stomach and held her head in her hands.

"Oh, what?"

"I heard demon parts and organs pays good at the demon black market," she smirked. Chris looked at her in shock and then started laughing.

"Oh Good, Bianca sometimes you are just too much," he laughed and drew her closer to him. Unlike what Leo would have been, he wasn't upset with her suggestion. He actually liked it. Kill demons and sell their body parts were a pretty good way making money.

--------

**2004: San Francisco, P3.**

"Well, will you look at that!" Paige exclaimed in surprise. Her sisters looked at her questioning and she pointed out on the dance floor. To their shock they saw Chris and Bianca dancing.

"Oh, my god!" Phoebe said, "He's smiling."

"And dancing," Piper continued.

"He's actually having fun for the first time since he came," Paige finished.

"Having Bianca here seemed to be more positive for each day," Piper mused.

They continued talking, but every now and then they would look at the dancing couple and laugh.

--------

**AN: IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!** Well, Bianca survived (Pretty hard to miss) hope you like that! Now I have come to a crossroad. I could continue with the series episodes and have Bianca in them or I can come up with new stuff altogether. If I do it after the episodes some of them will be missing because I didn't see them all and it was a while since I saw season 6 so it will probably not be detailed. If I make up my own stuff it will be easier and I will have some of the major plots from the series (like Chris conception problem and Gideon) in it. Personally I want to make my on stuff because I have some ideas for it, but I will let you decide since you are the ones reading this.

**Bye**

**Sunniva**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the series. I make no money on this fic and only write for fun.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

**AN 2: **I have done it so that everything Chris has done in the past is reflected in the future.

--------

**2004: San Francisco, shopping mall.**

Bianca and Phoebe were walking through the large shopping mall going from store to store looking at clothes, shoes and purchased what they found nice. Of course, unable to _not_ buy something in stores like Prada and Gucci, they didn't have that much money left to spend.

So they decided to spend the rest at a small coffee shop not far away. Not being in a hurry they took their time and did some window-shopping on the way.

The mall was full of teenagers, families and some old couples every now and then. Being only the two of them, Paige was on a temp job, Piper in the club, Leo Up There and Chris on a usual demon hunt, they were relaxing and enjoying their time.

So they weren't prepared when a normal, everyday looking man came rushing towards them screaming, "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You will pay!" He had his left hand raised high and was holding a knife.

Surprised and chocked, Phoebe didn't move. She wasn't used at getting attacked when it wasn't demon related, especially not in crowded areas with eyewitnesses around. Bianca on the other hand had her assassin background to fall back on and dropped the bags to be free to move.

The man was almost upon them, still screaming, and began letting the knife down towards Phoebe. Bianca had anticipated that move and was ready. She got hold of the knife arm with both hands and kicked the man in the stomach. He fell down on the floor and she delivered another kick on his back to make him stay down.

Which he should, but didn't.

Instead he got up like nothing had happened. Bianca and Phoebe, now ready, split so they stood on each side of the man. He locked his eyes on Phoebe and rushed towards her, once again screaming, "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You will pay!"

This man was clearly not able to fight properly. His main attack was rushing forward and yet, every time Phoebe and Bianca would knock him down with blows that would make anyone unconscious he just got up and shrugged it off.

They didn't know how long the fight had been going on but finally Bianca had enough. So far they had tried not to hurt him, it clearly wasn't working so she did a desperate move; she broke his leg. The snap of bones was heard clearly to all those who stood watching, in a safe distant, and some even winced knowing what had happened.

And yet the man got up with nothing but rage on his face.

"That's not normal! I broke his leg!" Bianca exclaimed as she stopped another attack on Phoebe.

"I don't think this guy is normal," Phoebe panted. And it suddenly stopped. The man fell down unconscious and he wasn't even close to Bianca or Phoebe. They looked confused at each other. It was then they heard the sound of policemen making their way through the crowd.

--------

**2004: Paige's temp job. **

Paige walked down the hall of the old people's home where she was currently working, wanting to get to the relaxation room. The room where the elders played games, watching TV, or (to be very youngish) hang out.

She had some dessert that she had been ordered to give them. So she was pushing a cart with her.

Just as she was about to enter the room, the doors opened and an old lady, one that Paige knew, stepped out.

"Oh, Paige, lovely weather we have today, isn't it?" Paige looked out the window. The rain was pouring down, the sky dark and wind was howling.

"It sure is, Mrs. Finnery," she said to the old lady.

"I was just on my way to my room. With such nice weather I just have to go to the park."

"That sounds nice. Don't you want some dessert first?" Paige asked thinking of ways to keep her inside.

"I love desserts. I can always go out later today," the lady said and walked back into the room with Paige following. She had hardly gotten inside when one of the older men came rushing towards her, in a surprisingly high speed for such an old man, screaming, "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You will pay!"

"Mr. Harmer?" Paige asked confused. She was too shocked to move so when the old man crashed into her they both fell towards the cart, which tipped, and fell with it down on the floor. In the background Paige heard a nurse scream for help but she was too dizzy to actually hear any words.

Male nurses came in and ran to the old man who made his way back to Paige. They grabbed hold of him and had to tighten it up when he began to struggle. A female nurse helped Paige up on her feet.

The old man screamed a last, "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You will pay!" and then went limp.

--------

**2004: San Francisco, P3.**

Piper walked out from her office with a bunch of paper in her hand. She greeted the bouncer Billy, who always came in early although he didn't have to, as she passed him on her way to the bar.

The bartender, David, was behind the bar instructing the new barmaid, Charlotte, some last things before her first night. She looked nervous, with good reason, since her first night also happened to be the night the very popular _Shadow Angels_ were playing.

Men were working on the stage so everything was ready for the band when they would play. Suddenly, a noise, like someone dropped something heavy, came from the stage. Unprepared for that sound, most in the club jumped in fright and turned towards the stage.

To everyone's surprise a man was running down from the stage to the floor, aiming for Piper, screaming, "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You will pay!"

Piper saw no sign from the man of slowing down and in panic took a beer bottle and made it collide with his head. The man fell to the floor but immediately got up again. But by then Billy had made his way over, prepared to defend his boss.

The attacking man ignored him and aimed once again at Piper. But Billy didn't let him near Piper and hit him hard, right in the face. But he didn't even seem phased by it. The man attacked Piper again; Billy was stiff in shock at what happened or what had not happened.

But now Piper was ready. She threw up her hands and froze the room, the man included.

She let out a nervous laugh and wondered what to do next. So she did what she always had done in this situation; she called for Leo.

"LEO! Get you butt down here because we have serious problem," she yelled while keeping an eye on her frozen attacker.

Leo Orbed in worried, "what is it?"

"This man attacked me," Piper said, "I hit him with a bottle to his head and Billy punched his face and he continued like nothing."

"Your not the only one who was attacked today," he sighed, "it happened to Paige, Phoebe and Bianca too. I don't know anything, I just found out," he said when she started asking what had happened.

"Can you help me with this?" she wondered pointing at the man. Leo waived his hand in front of his face. Piper didn't know exactly what he did, must have been something Elderish.

Before he Orbed away so Piper could unfreeze the room he said, "when you can, go to the Manor. The others are on their way," he then disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Piper looked uncertainly at her attacker, braised herself and unfroze the room, hoping whatever Leo did would work at once. It did. The attacker fell down, asleep, to everyone's surprise.

"Boss? Are you ok?" Billy asked concerned.

"Y-yes. I think I'll go home though," she said, "Can you handle the rest?" she asked David.

"Of course. Go home, Piper, and rest. We'll take care of him," nodding to the sleeping man on the floor, "and the police."

"Are you sure you should be driving, Boss?" Billy asked, "I can take you other wise."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home."

They nodded and she left.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor.**

"Anyone home?" Phoebe called out as she and Bianca walked inside. They dropped the shopping bags on the floor and went further inside the house.

"You will never guess what happened to us at the mall," Phoebe said assuming someone actually was home and listening. She was right, Paige came from the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.

"I don't know about you but something weird and tragic happened to me," she said stirring the tea with a small spoon.

"Bet it doesn't top ours, but okay, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"An old man died of heart attack at my temp job," Paige said and took a sip out of the cup.

"Nope, doesn't top ours, but it was tragic," Phoebe agreed only to be interrupted by her younger sister.

"Right after he attacked me."

Both Phoebe and Bianca looked surprised and you could hear it in Phoebes voice, "Ok, that ties with us because that what's happened to us at the mall," she said.

"Funny, that's what happened to me at the club," Piper said behind them. None of them had heard her come in and turned shocked.

"So what are the odds, that the four of us getting attacked in the same day and in different locations, are none demonic?" she wondered.

--------

**To Be Continued…**

--------

**AN:** I'm glad you liked it that Bianca survived. For a while I actually had her killed the same way as in the episode and then would end the story with Chris going back to the past. But I really like Chris and Bianca's relationship and is sad that we only saw one episode with them, so I decided to let her live and continue the story.

The majority of you thought I should make my own stuff up so that what I'll do. Hope you liked the first chapter of the made up past!

More of Chris in next chapter, I promise!

**Bye **

**Sunniva.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the series. I make no money on this fic and only write for fun.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

**AN 2: **I have done it so that everything Chris has done in the past is reflected in the future.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, Attic.**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked worriedly to Bianca. He had just gotten home from a demon vanquish and had been updated with the resent events. His first reaction after hearing about the attack on Bianca was to go to the police station and beat the man to a pulp. He didn't give in to the urge but was certain that if he had that annoying cop Sheridan would have been glad. She had been after him, him of all people, knowing something wasn't right and fixed on finding out what.

"I'm fine, Chris, relax," Bianca tried to calm him. Standing by the book with Paige, Phoebe looked up and couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"Yes, I'm fine too. Thanks for asking," she joked faking hurt. Chris turned and glared at her.

Piper, sitting on the couch, decided to interrupt whatever retort he had, "So we all got attacked and they all yelled the same thing. Have any of us actually hurt any brothers of these men?"

"Paul Marx, was the guy's name who attacked us," Phoebe said, "He said to the police that he didn't know why he attacked us. He didn't know who we were or why he yelled, _you will pay for what you did to my brother_. He do have a brother who lives in Europe and haven't been to the states for over five years."

"Paige?" Piper wondered.

"The old mans name was William Harmer, an old war veteran. He got injured in a battle and had a bad limp for the rest of his life. He could hardly walk so when he came towards me running was a big shocker. He didn't have a brother but three sisters, all which are dead. How about yours?"

"I don't know who he was," Piper began, "he travel as a construction worker for the band that's playing tonight. I have never seen him before."

"Could they have been possessed?" Chris wondered.

Leo shook his head, "No, if possessed, the old man still wouldn't have been able to run, since whoever is possessing takes over the body, and everything that may be wrong with it."

"So, can anyone have been tinkering with their mind?" Bianca asked.

"How can that have worked with the old man?" Phoebe wondered.

"It's common knowledge that in extreme situations the mind has been able to do amazing and impossible things with the body."

"You think a demon took over the mind?" Piper asked. Paige didn't wait for an answer. Instead she began looking though the book again for a demon that may fit.

"She may be on to something there," Leo mused.

"So… possibly a demon wants to avenge his brother," Phoebe stated, "well that narrows it down."

They all sighed tiredly and Piper walked down when she heard Wyatt's cries over the baby monitor. Paige watched her oldest sister and then whined childishly, "I guess I'll have to cancel the date I have with Richard tonight. This will take forever."

Phoebe took the book from her, "go on that date. I'll look for the demon."

Surprised Paige asked, "what about you?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes about her answer, "I was suppose to go to the paper after my shopping trip but Elise found out about the attack and forced me to take the day off."

Paige hugged Phoebe happily and ran down to make herself ready. A few seconds later Leo orbed Up There, thinking nothing more would happen in the attic.

Phoebe looked after Paige, not even reacting to Leos departure, "I wish I had a date," she sighed. A look at Chris and Bianca, also ready to leave, and Phoebe got a strange glint in her eyes.

"You wouldn't know if I'm married in the future, would you?" she asked, "If I am and you tell me who it would save me so much time."

"Sorry Phoebe," Bianca said, "we can't tell you that."

"If I'm married or who I'm married to?"

"Both," Chris said.

Phoebe sighed again, defeated, "So what are you planning to do tonight?" she asked in a dull voice. Bianca smiled a feral grin and conjured an athamé, "we're going to hunt."

"They might know something in the Underworld," Chris continued. Bianca grabbed hold of him and shimmered them both away, leaving Phoebe alone in the attic.

Angry cries reached her ears and she became a little happier, "That's good Wyatt. Keep it up and Piper might be as miserable as I am."

-------

**2004: Underworld.**

The dark hallways of the Underworld, only lit up by candlelight's, with the uneven stone walls and crossing tunnels like a complicated labyrinth, made a perfect cover for anyone who was sneaking, spying or killing.

Even though the low-level demons were pretty stupid, even they knew not to speak of certain subjects in the halls. You never knew which walls had ears behind them. Two of these taboo subjects were;

Anything of the Charmed Ones.

Their new Whitelighter had the annoying habit of popping up it you talked about them and killed you for it. So in fear of him the Charmed Ones were no longer discussed. It didn't really help, the Whitelighter killed demons just as much as before but the habit stayed.

The way to the Sources lair.

This rule was actually pretty stupid. The Underworld consisted of a numbers of

levels. The low-level demons operated in the highest levels while the higher-level

demons were in the lower levels. The Sources lair, currently empty since there

was no new Source, was placed in the bottom. Everyone knew this! But they

didn't speak about it anyway.

For Chris and Bianca, sneaking around here wasn't too hard. They were currently in the lower levels looking for a prey. They found it in a big ugly demon, with horns on the head and hoofs as hands. Silently Bianca motioned towards it and Chris nodded in agreement.

Using the shadows they silently stalked their victim for the perfect opportunity to strike. Surprisingly the bull demon walked lower and lower. Both Bianca and Chris knew what lay deepest down and wondered if someone was trying to become the next new Source.

They followed the bull demon to the last level and watched as it turned towards two big steel doors, guarded by three different demons. The guards let him in and for a few seconds, when the doors opened, Chris got a look of the room. He didn't like what he saw. Turning to Bianca he silently told her to shimmer them back to the Manor.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor.**

Two hours ago Pipers headache had been non-existent. One hour ago it had been the size of Mount Everest and now it was in the size of the galaxy. The cause of the headache? It started with Wyatt.

Two hours ago he had cried out, frightened by something. Of course being who she was, Piper thought a demon might have attacked and immediately checked it out. She had gone to his room, where he was at the time, which was empty except for him. After thirty minutes of tears and frightened sobs she managed to get him to say what had frightened him.

Apparently a monster lived under his bed.

She managed to calm him down and explained that there wasn't a monster under the bed and even if it were, mommy and the aunties would kick it out.

That's when the monster under his bed decided to attack.

Taken by surprise, Piper blew it up by luck. Wyatt began crying again and Pipers first headache came. She was now in the kitchen with an inconsolable toddler and if that wasn't enough the ones in charged of the club called every few seconds for one thing or another. Apparently the microphones didn't work so the band couldn't play, the police had taken Billy to the station for a statement that _couldn't_ be taken at the club so _they_ were without a bouncer and a few early drinkers had started a fight which left the new barmaid Charlotte with a black eye when she got in the way. This was just some of all the stuff they called about.

"Shh, Wyatt, mommy is here," she tried soothing him, "there aren't any more monsters to scare you anymore."

It didn't work and Wyatt kept on crying and that blasted phone rang once again.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor.**

Two hours! Two boring, long hours and she hadn't even come halfway through the book yet. She would have if she weren't interrupted all the time from the phone. Piper had gotten tired of answering and told her to do it. So far it had been six calls in twenty minutes.

Suddenly the door burst open and Paige stalked in. Phoebe could almost see the black cloud hanging over her sister's head. So when Paige plopped down on chair next to her and started looking in the book she couldn't hold her curiosity.

"Why are you not on the date?"

Paige glared at her and turned a page a little more viciously, "I was on the date until some bimbo decided to ruin it." She turned back to the book and read the page she was on.

Phoebe got up thinking Paige probably needed some time alone to calm down. So she walked down to see if Piper managed to calm Wyatt down.

Piper had now moved to the living room. Wyatt wasn't crying hysterical anymore but was sobbing quietly into his mothers' arms.

When she noticed Phoebe walking in Piper looked up and smiled at her, to Phoebe's surprise.

"I don't believe he remember what he was crying about. He just don't want to leave my arms," she whispered and nodded down where Wyatt was resting. Phoebe smiled at the cute sight.

All three was interrupted, although Wyatt didn't care, when Chris and Bianca shimmered in.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor.**

"So there is a new Source?" Phoebe wondered. Everyone, even Wyatt who still didn't want to leave Piper, and Leo who they called down from Up There, were in the attic. Paige was still looking through the book while listening to the conversation at the same time.

"Possibly," Chris said, "I didn't see much, except a large crowed of demons."

"What would they do in the Sources lair if someone wasn't trying to become the next Source?" Piper asked. She shifted Wyatt so he was resting on her left arm. He was half asleep and pretty heavy.

"I don't know," Chris said.

Piper sighed, "We have to deal with that later," she turned to Paige, "Have you found anything?"

"Three possible demons," she answered.

Shocked Phoebe blurted, "I looked for two hours and didn't found a thing."

"Well I'm just good," Paige smirked.

"Okay, the demons," Piper interrupted.

"The demons of Insanity, Delusion and Madness," she showed Phoebe the pictures of the three demons while continued saying, "all of them can manipulate the mind."

"Someone has made a mistake," Phoebe said looking at one page.

"Why?" Paige wondered.

"Because we have already vanquished this demon," she took the book and showed the page to Piper.

"We did, or at least someone looking like him," Piper said looking up at Phoebe.

"Can this be a twin?" Phoebe wondered.

"What demon?" Paige asked.

"The one we vanquished was called the demon of Illusion and the one looking like him is the demon of Delusion."

--------

**To Be Continued…**

--------

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews, they were wonderful. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but my father wants me move closer to him and had me looking for schools in Stockholm.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'll see when the next one comes up.

**Bye**

**Sun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Shimmering Light.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the shows characters. There is no profit being made on this story.

**Summery:** Bianca only pretended being evil. When the truth comes out will The Charmed Ones help her and Chris? AU set in the beginning of Chris-Crossed. Chris/Bianca.

**AN:** As always in my fics Bianca is only two years older then Chris. That means she is 25 and he is 23.

--------

**2004: Halliwell Manor, Night.**

He materialized on the street outside the house where the Halliwells and their Whitelighter lived. He had been inside messing with their minds. Unfortunately he only got four of the five adults. But that had to do… for now. Let them dream and fear, he thought, this is only the beginning.

**Piper**:

_No matter how hard she tried to push the panic down it would just come back stronger for every room she searched and found empty. The living room was trashed, the conservatory windows broken, the dining room table was on the side broken in two and the kitchen was on fire. The fire didn't seem to be spreading so she ignored it and ran to the stairs to start the search on the second level._

_She checked her room – empty, Phoebe's room – empty, Paige's room – empty. Next came the guestroom and there she found Chris on the floor and Bianca on the bed. Both were dead. She didn't mourn, wasn't sad. Instead she closed the door and continued the search for her family. She didn't have time to deal with two dead bodies when there were more important people missing._

_She stepped into Wyatt's room and found Paige on the floor. Holding her breath she kneeled down next to her and looked for a pulse or any sign of life – she found none. Oh, well, Paige was only her half sister anyway and Piper had only known her for about two and a half years so it wasn't that sad._

_The second floor had six rooms and she had only looked in five so far. She went to the last one, next to the stairs to the attic. It was something of a storage room for all the stuff they couldn't fit in their own rooms. She opened the door and peeked inside. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything so she tried to turn on the light. The lamp work for about a second before it went out with a small explosion. But it had been enough light for Piper to see something in the far back of the room._

_She walked inside. To get to the other side of the room she had to go around a table, move some bed frames to the side, step over a bookcase. Whatever she had seen had been leaning against a wardrobe and when she got there she reached out with her hands and begun fumbling in the dark. Then her hands bumped into something. Her eyes accustomed to the dark and with the help off the light in the hallway she managed to make out the still from of Phoebe._

_Piper sighed and felt a small pang in her chest. But then, Phoebe had been such a rebellious teenager and had made their grandmothers life so hard and she had fallen in love with a demon! Since they got their powers she had always been in some sort of trouble so maybe this was what she deserved._

_Piper got up and walked out, not noticing that all stuff between Phoebe and the door had suddenly disappeared._

_Next stop was the attic. She pushed the door open and paused before going inside. The attic looked like it always had with the exception of a missing Book of Shadows and Leo being on the floor._

_Being more concerned about the missing book she looked around the attic in hope of finding it somewhere else. She did. It lay beside the caldron. Smiling in relief she picked it up and put it in its rightful place._

_Looking around again she saw something that made her heart jump. She quickly stepped over Leo – he was her ex-husband so there were no feelings there – and rushed over to the crib they had there. She found Wyatt looking like he was sleeping._

_"Are you asleep?" she murmured and gently shook him. He didn't move. Dead then. A few tears ran down her face until she saw the positive in this – no baby to take care of meant an easier life for her._

_Moving towards the door she began making plans. She had seen this really cute guy the other night at P3 that had seemed interested in her. Maybe he would be there again tonight._

Piper quickly sat up in her bed, feeling horrible. All feelings she should have had in the dream came now together with the guilt of how blasé she had been about everyone. She got up. She just had to make sure everyone was all right.

**Paige:**

_Paige was grumbling as she walked inside the Manor, she had just been fired from a temp job because she accidentally killed an old man. Really! It wasn't her fault that he was to weak to walk without a zimmer frame and couldn't take one with him down the stairs. It wasn't like she knew he was going to fall down and break his neck._

_"Anyone here? I'm home," she called out closing the door. She didn't get an answer and confused began looking around. Not finding anyone she shrugged thinking they must be out._

_Feeling very thirsty she went to the kitchen for a glass of water. After opening the door she stopped in confusion seeing Piper standing there cooking. Wyatt was sitting in a chair by the table._

_"Hi, Piper. Didn't you hear me?" she wondered stepping in. Her older sister didn't answer. Instead she turned away and looked inside the oven._

_"Piper?"_

_Still she didn't answer. Piper turned towards her son, smiling, "just a few more minutes. Are you hungry?" Wyatt smiled back._

_"Piper, are you angry with me? Is that why you are ignoring me?"_

_There was no sign that Piper, or even Wyatt, heard her. Hurt, scared and bewildered Paige turned and walked upstairs. She paused at the beginning of the hallway on the second floor seeing all of her stuff spread out. Leo was standing just outside her room lugging a wardrobe. She heard Chris' voice from the inside._

_"Leo, what are you doing?" She asked upset. He didn't acknowledge her, instead he continued with the conversation with Chris._

_"This is heavy," he said with a grunt. Chris laughed, "Well, at least it's the last thing in here."_

_"I can't believe how much useless stuff Paige had in here. It looked like she believed she was staying here forever."_

_Chris laughed again, "No one said she was smart."_

_"True. Can we take a pause before we move your and Bianca's stuff in? I really need it."_

_"If you want to expose yourself to Bianca's anger, sure."_

_"On second thought, maybe we should start we it now."_

_"Smart man."_

_Paige didn't stand around to hear more. She was rushing up to the attic. Something was wrong, very wrong and probably caused by a demon. At the top floor of the Manor Paige saw Phoebe, the last one, sitting by the cauldron, doing something._

_"Phoebe?" she tried hoping it was all a bad joke by the others. Phoebe didn't reply. Paige moved over to the book. There she got the next shock. The book moved away from her_.

_"What the…?" She tried again and the book did the same thing, "No, I'm family and a Charmed One," she exclaimed. But the book didn't seem to think so. Every time she tried to get close it would move away._

Paige woke up with a jerk. She quickly sat up and tried to regain her breath. While doing so he tried to convince herself that it was only a nightmare and would never happen. For some reason it wasn't helping.

**Bianca:**

_For each step closer to her victim the more exited she became. This what was she did best and loved. She stalked him, her pray, waiting for the best moment to strike. Unknowingly he walked right into a trap when he turned the corner and walked into an alley. She smirked and rushed out from the darkness._

_The fight was brief. To her disappointment it was almost non-existent. According to the one who hired her, this demon would be a master at fighting. It didn't show._

_She banished the conjured athamé she had used as help and kneeled next to the body. All she had to do now was to take it to the one who paid for the kill. But first she wanted to see who the dead demon was. She turned it around and flew up in shock – Chris!_

_"No!" she moaned. It couldn't be. The demon had been blonde she had seen it herself. She kneeled next to him again sobbing. There were no signs of life. Oh god, she had just killed her own fiancé. Looking at his body she felt herself grow cold. She had been tricked and the one who did it would not live past the hour._

_She shimmered to the Underworld and quickly went to find her new target. It wasn't hard he stood waiting for her._

_"Bastard," she muttered and attacked. He didn't fight back and killing him was easy. She bends down to turn him over to make sure he was dead. She watched shocked as the demon turned into Chris._

_She couldn't believe it. What was going on? She had killed him again._

_A laugh came from behind her and she turned just in time to see another demon attack her. This time it was a little harder for her to kill. She was worried that if she did the demon would turn to Chris and she didn't think she could take that. But when he came a little to close with one attack she didn't have a choice._

_She was going to shimmer away without looking at the body but found herself unable to. Praying she walked closer. Seeing the face of the body she closed her eyes in pain – Chris._

**Chris:**

_He orbed unsteadily into the Attic of the Halliwell Manor, half unconscious of the pain from the injury he received from a demons energy ball. But what he saw there confused him enough to clear his mind. Bianca stood by the triquetra on the wall with a small paper in her hand._

_"Bianca? What are you doing?"_

_"Going back to the future," she said without looking at him._

_"Why?"_

_"To be with Wyatt, silly," she smiled. Seeing his perplexed and hurt expression she added, "come on Chris, you really think I would stay with you when Wyatt has so much more to offer me?" she seemed amused by that thought._

_She walked to him, gave him a short hug, a small kiss on the cheek and said, "It was nice, not great, but nice enough. But a advise for you're next relationship; don't be so neurotic and demon crazy. It will hurt you both."_

_She then went back to the wall and Chris could only stare dumbly as she read the spell to take her to the future and walked into the glowing portal._

_With his mind completely shut down Chris orbed downstairs. He stumbled to the kitchen hoping Leo would be there. He was, as were Piper, Phoebe and Paige._

_"Leo, cold you please heal me?" he asked. Leo didn't move instead he asked, "how did you get that?"_

_"A demon."_

_Piper looked up and said, "Are you so stupid to allow a demon close enough to hurt you then you only have your self to blame."_

_"I agree," Leo said, "I should go Up There. I have some thing I need to take care of." Without a second look at Chris he orbed away._

_Chris could only blink. First Bianca and now this! Piper interrupted his thoughts, "will you please go somewhere else. You're dripping on the floor and I don't feel like cleaning today."_

_"Why are you acting like this?" Chris wondered._

_"You really ask us that?" Phoebe asked._

_"Isn't it obvious," Paige continued._

_"You are not welcomed here, Chris, you never were. We don't want you here, so please leave," Piper finished. That almost hurt more than his injury and Chris orbed away, not thinking clearly._

Both Bianca and Chris woke up at the same time. They just needed to look at each other to know something was wrong.

---------

**To Be Continued…**

---------

**AN:** Sorry about the wait. I have been ill and am still not completely healthy and on top of that I have two weeks of schoolwork to be done with. Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Bye**

**Sunniva. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Shimmering lights.

**Author:** Sunniva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or the shows characters. I make no profit on this story and only write for enjoyment.

**Chapter:** 8

--------

Chris and Bianca both dressed in record speed. Neither said anything but both knew something had happened to each other and needed to talk to the others.

Outside in the hallway they ran into Piper who had gone from room till room checking everyone. She was only dressed in her nightgown and a robe, with her hair uncombed. The expression on her face showed the two time travelers that something had happened to her too.

All three turned when Paige's door opened and the youngest sister walked out looking devastated. She paused when she saw them.

"Paige, you ok?" Piper asked. Her sister sniffed and for a second look remarkable like a fragile child. "You can see me?" Paige wondered.

"Yes, why?"

"Its just… I had this really horrible nightmare." Paige looked like she was going to break down.

"Oh, honey," Piper said and went to hug her, "I had one too."

Chris and Bianca looked at each other and could both see the question and answer in each other's eyes. "Us too," Chris said.

"What's going on?"

All turned and saw a very tired looking Phoebe standing in the doorway to her room. "I can't sleep with all the commotion going on out here. Who opened the door to my room? Whoever it was woke me up."

"Pheebes, did you have any nightmares?" Piper wondered. The middle sister looked confused by the question. "Well, does the one where Elise is chasing me saying I'm about to miss my deadline count as one?"

"You don't look to shaken up so I guess it don't."

"Hey, Elise can be really terrifying. Especially when she is dressed out as Xena Warrior Princess holding a whip in one hand and my column in the other and saying it isn't good enough."

"Your dreams are very morbid," Chris commented. Unfortunately his words made Piper and Bianca stiffen and Paige to close her eyes to stop the tears from coming.

Phoebe saw this and became serious at once. "Ok, what's really going on?" she wondered walking up to the group, all sleepiness suddenly gone.

Piper sighed, "let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you something. I have a feeling we'll need it."

------

In the kitchen Piper made hot chocolate while the others sat around the table. While she walked around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients (not that much to gather) she spoke to the others at the same time.

"So everyone except Phoebe had a nightmare? One not normal." Chris and Bianca nodded while Paige said yes. "What were they about?" Piper asked.

No one seemed to want to tell first. Piper put a cup in front everyone and then poured the chocolate. While she did this she began speaking about her dream.

"I dreamt that I came home and the house was trashed, everyone dead and I was happy about it."

"Everyone as in…?" Phoebe asked.

"Everyone," Piper confirmed, "Paige?"

Paige moved around uncomfortable on the chair before she spoke. "I came home and found out that I was no longer considered a part of the family from neither you or the Book."

The three sisters looked at Bianca and Chris. Bianca started. "I killed demons and no matter what they looked like they turned out to be Chris in the end." Chris took her hand both as support for her and himself. "Everyone abandoned me," was the only thing he said about his own dream.

They all fell quiet thinking about their dreams, Phoebe about the others.

--------

"Hey, you ok?" Chris asked his fiancé. She was sitting on the bed with a far away look on her face. Although it was midday the mood in the Manor was still dark and depressed. After the gathering in the kitchen everyone had gone his or her own way. Phoebe had been like a Ping-Pong boll between her sisters offering support. Chris had suggested a different king of therapy, go down to the underworld and kill a few demons. Bianca refused immediately, her dream still vividly in her mind.

"Yes, its just… It was a stupid dream and I can't seem to get past the guilt." She got up from the bed and started walking around the room. Chris on the other hand sat down and listened. He knew she needed this just like he did.

"The dream was so real. I _was_ _there_ in the alley. I killed the demon and it felt real. When I turned it around and saw you… It was real to me. I killed you. Not once did it occur to me that it might be a dream."

She paused and turned towards Chris. "When Wyatt told me that I was to go back to the past and kill you my worst fear happened. We managed to avoid that, but now I'm dreaming about it instead."

Chris stiffened when she said worst fear and barely heard what she said next. His worst fear, except failing in finding the demon that turned Wyatt, was Bianca abandoning him and for some reason not be welcomed in the house any more.

"We have been played," he realized.

"What?"

"We have been played," he repeated and got up from the bed, "I can't believe no one of us thought of that last night. We all said it wasn't normal dreams." He walked towards the door but Bianca stopped him.

"Wait, Chris. What do you mean?"

"You and I dreamt our worst fears. I bet it was Pipers and Paige's worst fears too. What are the odds that the four of us dream them the same night and it's _normal_?"

Bianca quickly cut on his line of thought and repeated him, "we have been played."

--------

"So you're telling us a demon tempered with our dreams and made us dream our worst fears?" Paige asked. They were all up in the attic and Chris told them about his suspicion. "Who did it? Barbas?" Paige continued.

"Nah, we vanquished his sorry as some time ago so hopefully he won't be back for a while," Piper objected.

"Barbas, the Demon of Fear, right?" Bianca searched her memories (which made the Charmed Ones hope they vanquished him once and for all sometime in the future). "Could his power get to you while you sleep?"

"He uses a more up-front confrontation but I think he got to Prue once when she fell asleep in the bathtub," Piper said. She then stopped herself, "no wait that was another demon."

"So who then?" Paige wondered, "wait that's a dumb question. Sorry, but I'm so tired I can't think straight."

"Who has been after us the last few days?" Phoebe said in a it's-so-obvious-kind-of tone.

"Demon of Delusion."

--------

**AN: **Sorry about the wait but besides trouble writing I have gone through a surgery for my back and have to go through complications because of it. I'm still not all right but well enough to write and post this.

**Bye till next time**

**Sunniva.**


End file.
